coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7219 (30th November 2009)
Plot Sally and Kevin tell Rosie to sell her car and stop sponging off them. Feeling pushed out by George, Ken promises to buy Simon a bike for Christmas. Roy returns to work in the café. Becky invites Claire for a night out in town. Molly's worried that Kevin has changed his mind about leaving their spouses. Teresa persuades Lloyd to throw a party at the flat. She invites Graeme, Sean and the factory girls, telling them the party has a theme: Vicars and Liz! Eddie calls on Deirdre and tells her that her guttering is blocked. He offers to clear it for £10. Deirdre is dubious but agrees. Rosie stuns John by announcing she wants to be a doctor. He's diplomatic until he realises she wants money from him for her "funding". Liz is puzzled when Graeme stares at her in the Rovers. Ken scans the local paper for jobs, needing to earn money to buy Simon's bike. The factory girls meet in the pub, with Janice, Kelly and Fiz dressed in Liz-inspired outfits. Sean dresses as a vicar, while Julie comes as a nun. Liz obliviously compliments Fiz's outfit. Kevin meets Molly at the motel and confirms that he is ready to leave Sally. Molly is relieved and delighted. Becky and Claire prepare for their night out by drinking shots in the Rovers. Liz twigs what's going on when Graeme turns up looking uncannily like her. Lloyd and Teresa arrive. Lloyd's embarrassed and apologises to an upset Liz. In the café, Rosie threatens to accuse John of assault if he does not give her £50,000. John firmly refuses, so Rosie opens the door and starts screaming for help. Cast Regular cast *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Teresa Bryant - Karen Henthorn *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Blenheim Motel - Guest bedroom Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rosie demands £50,000 from John otherwise she will accuse him of assault; Ken makes a rash promise to Simon; Teresa has a joke at Liz's expense; and Molly is relieved when Kevin confirms he still intends to leave Sally. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,360,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2009 episodes